gold_leaffandomcom-20200213-history
Annabelle Tepes
“I am ugly, Uncle. There is no other way to put it. But that does not mean I am without pride, without joy, without the same entitlement to feel deserving of love from those not obligated by blood to give it. I may be ugly, but I can hardly imagine a reason to act like it.” - Annabelle to her Uncle Lester about her appearance but she also talked about her personality and not acting ugly. Annabelle "Belle" Mata Syra Zemlya Hannah Dracul Tepes Is the youngest daughter between Vlad Dracula and Desdemona Kozlov, and her older siblings are Juliet, Román, quadruplets Beatrix, Hermione, Lucretia, and Toby. And the younger half-sister to Alexander, Dorian, Magdalena, Klaus, Portia, and Adrian and she is the older sister to Andromache. She is the mother to Rocket and Lana Scott after marring Beau Scott he high school sweetheart and true love. Background Early Life When Annabelle was only a year old, she died of unexplained causes (at the hands of Desdemona). After Vlad found out that Hyde could reanimate people using one of his projects, Vlad took Annabelle's body to Hyde. Hyde's work was successful, however, not without some unforeseen consequences due to her supernatural heritage and incest; Annabelle became deformed and was given the ability of Light Generation. When Desdemona revealed why many years later, she revealed that Annabelle had a human disease known Hashimoto Disease which her human ancestors all died painful deaths from and she wanted to spare her child from it as Desdemona watched her mother died from it. Showing that she too had caring nature. Appearance Annabelle was a beautiful child with a full head of hair and beautiful blue eyes, she is very much feminine form of her father Vlad. Having his soft black hair in nice waves and beautiful blue eyes that have an inhuman glow it them. When she is healed she regains a natural beautiful appearance she had as a baby. Annabelle also has a birth mark on her shoulder of a heart which caused her father Vlad to nickname her Libi which means "My Heart" in Hebrew. Tattoos # Annabelle got this tattoo of a retro-style rocketship as a tribute to her daughter Rocket Sloane Luna Clover. Written on the ship is “Player 3” to symbolize that Rocket is the third member of their family and “02-15-2023” for Rocket’s birthday: February 15th 2023. # Annabelle has a colorful tattoo on her upper thigh of a World of Warcraft character surrounded by flowers. “It’s a portrait of the alliance king from World of Warcraft, King Varian. He’s like my celebrity crush. I also kinda mutated his face to look like my fiancé. # Annabelle got her first which is of a bunch of flowers and leaves on her sternum is the largest of the bunch, but she got more. # Annabelle has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her right arm. There is a quote in a banner ‘Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt,’ which is from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut". # Annabelle has a banner on her upper arm with the words “You Love Carries On,” inspired by the Melee song “Love Carries On.” She also has a flower tattoo on the top of her right shoulder. It’s done in shades of gray ink with a black outline around the edges. # She covered an old ohm tattoo with a colorful orange jack-o-lantern pumpkin. Halloween in her favorite holiday and she like old horror movies. Personality Powers Former Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Annabelle has enhanced strength, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times she has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Annabelle's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Milan has in his line of sight, Thomas can control by speaking. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Annabelle would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Annabelle can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his mother and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Annabelle is a half Vampire he can age slower and is immune to most diseases. *'Light Generation': User can generate light of various intensities. ** Blindness Inducement: The user can induce temporary or permanent blindness in other beings and greatly hinder opponents by taking away one of their most important sensory abilities. ** Light Aura: The user can release and surround themselves in/with light for defensive and/or offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks. The aura may also give the user enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. ** Light Blast: The user can release light over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Dream Magic: The user is able to use magic that affects and influences dreams. They can enter the dreams of others, influence and control them, and can even bring objects and beings from their dreams into the real world. ** Dream Walking: The user is capable of entering the dreams of others. Some users may be able to enter daydreams. *** Dream Communication: User can communicate with other beings through their dreams, allowing them to communicate with others who may be incapable of physical speech or communicate if unable to physically speak. * Fertility Inducement via Blood: is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offspring's, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth. ** Pregnancy Inducement: can cause the female gender of a species to spontaneously become pregnant with children after sexual intercourse, or simply without a male partner. This can also work on a species that reproduces asexually. * Blood Generation: can generate blood, whether by drawing from already existing blood (theirs, others or separate from the bodies), or by manifesting it from anywhere they want. Relationships Beau Scott Beau is the father to Annabelle's two daughter's Rocket Sloane Luna Clover and Lana Morrigan Sarai Daisy Scott, Family Friends Trivia * Her first name is Annabelle (also spelt Annabel, Anabel or Anabelle) is a female given name, a variant of Amabel probably influenced by Anna, which means "graceful" or "favour" and comes from Latin and from Greek roots. Annabel also has part of the French word Belle, which means "Beautiful". Belle is sometimes used as a given name in the English language. It can also be a contraction of the Spanish name 'Ana Isabel'. * Her full middle name is Mata Syra Zemlya was the Mother goddess associated with female works (notably weaving) and harvest. She is also the goddess of corn and moist, the "Corn Mother". Her name literally means "Wetness" and she is also known by the title "Mat Syra Zemlya" ("Damp Mother Earth") or "Matka" (diminutive). She was transformed into the Black Madonna, very popular in Poland, with Christianisation. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Former Dhampir Category:Humans Category:House Kozlov Category:Astraea Academy for the Young & Gifted Category:Spica House Category:Spring of Psyche